


hand in my hand (and you promised never to let go)

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Young hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Ice… Skating?” Hecate tries not to look so disgusted at the inevitable image of her slipping hat over heels before she’s even set two feet on the ice.“Please? It’ll be fun, I promise!” Pippa pleads.





	hand in my hand (and you promised never to let go)

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i cannot stop writing young hicsqueak. i just love them too much.

The sun shone on the snow topped trees just beautifully, Pippa observes, as she looks out of her small bedroom window. The lake is frozen solid and the frost that gathers all along the paths appears to sparkle, as though someone had sprinkled pixie dust all over the school grounds during the night. Pippa beams, before grabbing her dressing gown and hurrying down the hallway.

“Hiccup!” Hecate jumps right out of her skin when Pippa appears right beside her at her dressing table.

“I see you’ve been practising. Did you make it all the way here from your bedroom?” 

“No, just from outside your door, but I am getting better, aren’t I?” She says excitedly.

“You are.” Hecate says, as she lifts her hand, about to magic her layers and layers of flowing dark hair into a secure bun.

Pippa places her hand on Hecate’s arm before she can fully lift it. “Wait, don’t do that.” 

“Why?” Hecate asks, sounding unsure. 

“Because you and I are going ice skating! You’ll need a hat and you simply won’t be able to get one on your head with your hair up like that.”

“Ice… Skating?” Hecate tries not to look so disgusted at the inevitable image of her slipping hat over heels before she’s even set two feet on the ice.

“Please? It’ll be fun, I promise!” Pippa pleads. And Hecate finds it quite hard to say no to Pippa. And she especially finds it particularly hard to say no to Pippa when she’s just woken up, her voice still a little raspy and her hair is still woven into two sweet golden plaits that reach just past her shoulders.

“Have you no one else to ask?” Pippa pulls a face at that. As if there’s anyone else she’d rather spend her free time with. “Perhaps someone a little more quick on their feet?”

“Honestly, Hiccup, you’ll be brilliant. And if you fall, I’ll catch you. I’m stronger than I look you know.” Pippa says, looking hopeful.

Hecate merely widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows. “Whatever you say. Pipsqueak.”

And so, they make their way down to the lake, arms linking as they try to avoid icy patches on the ground. Everything is so quiet, if the two didn’t know it was far too early on a Sunday morning, they’d think the entire school was empty. 

“Protection spell? Just in case?” Pippa suggests, reaching her hand out to Hecate. And when Hecate takes it in her own Pippa feels her magic buzzing beneath her skin. Feels Hecate’s too. She smiles and they cast the spell to ensure the ice will not be breaking any time soon. And to their surprise, the spell expands and covers the entire lake. Pippa expected to cover maybe half at most. But their magic knows each other so well by now, it always works better when they’re together and better than it would with anyone else. And evidently, they’re even growing stronger. 

“Did- did we really just do that?” Hecate asks in utter surprise. That was good. Really good. Even for Hecate.

“I think we did. Well done, Hiccup.” Hecate smiles at her, tries to stop her cheeks flushing just slightly as she does. She continues to stare out at the lake, silently praising herself and Pippa until something startles her and she realises she’s suddenly grown two inches and the muscles in her feet are working a little bit harder to keep her balanced and upright. She quickly looks over at Pippa, who then grows a little taller too and she soon realises Pippa has turned each of their shoes into ice skates. 

Pippa knows she should put her mittens on now, it’s freezing and they have no other spells to cast, no other task that requires skin to skin contact with Hecate. But she doesn’t want to, for one good reason only. And if she forgets to remind Hecate to put her mittens on too, well, she has time to feel bad about it later.

Suddenly Hecate feels a little bit sick and a lot stiffer than usual. This would not end well.

“Are you ready?” Pippa all but squeals.

“Not in the slightest.” Hecate grimaces, as Pippa steps out onto the ice, steadies herself and reaches out her hand once more.

“It’s easy, I promise. And like I said, I’ll catch you if you fall.” She’s nearly giggling, but gives Hecate such a soft and encouraging look that Hecate almost believes her.

There’s no magic involved this time, but when Hecate takes her hand once more, Pippa still feels it. Swarming underneath her skin at Hecate’s touch. It feels warm and exciting and quite distracting now that she thinks about it, as she tries to make sure Hecate stays upright, at least until both her skates touch the ice. Maybe the mittens would’ve been a good decision after all.

Hecate gasps at the feeling of freely sliding along the ice, feeling like she can and will go down at any moment. But really, she knows that Pippa wasn’t lying. She is a lot stronger than she looks and she might just catch Hecate in time before the ice inflicts a bruise on her. 

“See you can do it.” Pippa says, proudly, as they begin to move at a slow and steady speed. Magic spreads through Pippa’s body and she can only put it down to Hecate. Hecate’s hand that grips tightly onto her own, like she may never let go. Hecate in her charming grey woollen hat that has a fluffy, darker grey bobble on top and her hair that cascades down from underneath it, blowing just slightly in the breeze their movement creates. 

“I am afraid to say that I have absolutely no control over where I am going.” Hecate says, letting her feet slide wherever they wish, Pippa following at her side, hands still gripped tight.

“Here.” Pippa says, skating ahead of Hecate, turning in front of her and reaching for her other hand too. Now Pippa is heading backwards, but Hecate feels a little more in control with two hands to hold onto. 

When Hecate changes their direction, because she feels she’s ready to do that now, she can’t conceal her smile. Her legs still wobble a lot, but she has to admit to herself, though it’s quite difficult, that she is having _fun_.

There’s a huge oak tree and a wishing well on the other side of the lake and Hecate feels compelled to take them there. Not many people know of the well’s existence, it’s so far away from the school, no one much bothers to go down there. But Hecate and Pippa have spent hours there over the last couple of years, especially in the summer when the weather is warm and the leaves of the oak tree provide shade. It was one of their many secret places. No one to bother them or look at them funny when they go deep into conversation about the properties of certain magical ingredients. 

“I’m taking us over there.” Hecate smiles and nods in the direction of the tree, changing direction once more and picking up a touch more speed.

“Hecate, you are aware that I cannot see at all where we’re going?” Pippa bites her lip and tries not to smile quite so much at how she can see how much Hecate is beginning to enjoy herself.

“Oh. Yes. Well, it’s a surprise then.” She says, and rubs both her thumbs over Pippa’s hands, making Pippa’s heart flip over in her chest. 

When Hecate is practically gliding across the ice, Pippa really does beam with pride. “Hecate Hardbroom, you’re a natural.”

Hecate smiles and pokes out her tongue the tiniest bit and Pippa nearly falls over at how utterly adorable she is. “You’re doing just wonderfully.” Pippa feels like she can’t praise her enough and does rather enjoy seeing Hecate trying her little hardest not to blush. And Hecate thinks it’s quite unfair, that she can feel Pippa’s eyes on her, but she has to look straight ahead and beyond Pippa.

When Hecate does take her eyes off their destination, only for a second, and looks into Pippa’s eyes the way she does, Pippa does fall then. Lets out a high pitched shriek, as she slips all the way down and almost through the middle of Hecate’s legs, which are now trembling more than ever. 

Pippa is but a pile of poofy, pink weather proof garments and blonde mussed hair stretched out on the ice beneath her, her face quite hot and red. She can get away with calling it embarrassment, but the truth is, she would’ve ended up with the exact same expression had Hecate continued to look at her like that.

Hecate is crouching now in an attempt to help Pippa get up again, but she realises it’s not going too well when she almost falls backwards and then instead falls forwards, landing right on top of Pippa, after trying to save herself.

They are both laughing hysterically and Hecate manages to breath out, “Are you alright?” Between giggles and Pippa feels Hecate’s breath on her face, their noses just inches apart.

“I just can’t believe that _I_ was the one to fall first.” They laugh again, but then Pippa sees something in Hecate. In the way she looks at her. There’s something in her face and in her eyes and in the way she suddenly slides her hand gently and reassuringly down Pippa’s arm. _Fall first_ , Pippa thinks. Maybe she was the one to fall first, but Hecate had fallen too. Hecate had fallen for her? The way she had fallen for Hecate? Pippa’s been searching for signs for months now. Any sign that Hecate might like her, as more than friends. And she had seen them. But none she could be sure of.

Pippa knows she looks confused and in turn it makes Hecate look confused too. But it’s still there, that look. It’s unmistakable. Pippa must be right. 

“Pipsqueak?” Hecate says, almost whispering. And Hecate glances down at Pippa’s lips and then Hecate’s breathing is suddenly a bit unsteady and then Pippa knows. She _must_ be right.

“Would it be alright if I ask you to kiss me?”

Hecate doesn’t move. Wonders if maybe she’s heard Pippa wrong. She knows she didn’t. And suddenly she’s stuttering. “You. You w-want to- me to-“ 

Pippa nods and her heart is in her throat and she’s almost crying at the thought of Hecate saying no, at the possibility that she’s got this all terribly, terribly wrong.

And Hecate doesn’t know what to do. Given more time to think, she’s sure her anxiety and insecurities would’ve stopped her. Would convince her that Pippa meant something else. She’s never kissed anyone before. But it only takes half a second before she’s pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, leaning a little closer to Pippa and connecting their lips.

Pippa soul has fluttered away, done twenty cartwheels and a backflip before returning to her body. Hecate’s lips are soft and her nose is cold as it rubs against her own and everything feels right. Everything feels just wonderful.

Another second later and Pippa can’t stop grinning when Hecate has pulled away and is looking at her again. She feels breathless. And a little numb now that she’s remembering she’s lying on ice. She knows she has to say something now. She knows Hecate will be bursting for her to say something. 

“I guess I kind of did catch you. When you fell.” She says, just a bit louder than a whisper.

Hecate hesitates a little, perks her lips before saying, “Broke my fall might be more sufficient to say.”

“Yes, I do suppose you’re right. Are you going to help me up then? I’m afraid I can no longer feel my bum.” Pippa says, quite seriously. 

Hecate manages to stand successfully, pulling Pippa up with her. They join hands once more and soon, without any more fumbles, reach the oak tree and the well at the other side of the lake.

They sit under the tree for a while, hands still clasped together.

“It was okay, wasn’t it? That I asked you to kiss me?” Pippa asks, voice sounding a little unsure.

Hecate swallows and tries not to let her face flush so much _again_. “Yes.” She manages.

“And it would be okay if it, maybe, happened again?” 

Hecate looks at her and Pippa feels like she might be melting, even surrounded by all this frost. And then Hecate nods. “Yes.” 

“I-It doesn’t have to be right now. I’m just- well. Asking.” She doesn’t want to push Hecate in any way, but then she thinks she sees what might be disappointment as Hecate gives another nod, a hint of a smile and turns her face away.

“Hecate?” Hecate looks back at her and sees the question in her eyes. And she’s nodding again. And she continues to nod until Pippa is placing a hand on her cheek and then back up into her hair. Doesn’t even realise she’s still nodding, just a bit, when Pippa leans in and kisses her. So softly and so sweetly and so perfectly that neither of them ever want to stop. Pippa feels her magic swirling around and around in her tummy and she thinks Hecate probably feels the same and she doesn’t want that to stop either.

It’s Hecate who pulls away first, slightly panicked when she notices a tear Pippa has no idea is falling down her cheek. “Are you alright?” Hecate asks, wanting to wipe away the tear but not wanting to touch Pippa, in case that’s not what she wants.

Pippa smiles. And then laughs a little and shakes her head. “Yes, honestly. I’m being silly, I was just thinking. Do you know how many times we have stood by that well together and made a wish?” 

Countless, Hecate thinks.

“Well, every single time, I would wish that you felt the same way about me that I feel about you.” She says, rubbing her hand down Hecate’s shoulder.

Hecate looks down shyly. “Well, I suppose we don’t need to make any wishes today then.”

Pippa leans back against the tree and looks up at the sky through bare branches, letting out the most contented sigh. 

“So,” She says, after about twenty seconds. “Are we… I mean, are we…”

Hecate turns up her nose slightly before finishing Pippa’s sentence. “ _Dating_?” 

Pippa giggles at the word. “Yes, that. Are we?”

“Perhaps. If you would like.” Hecate’s voice is shy.

“I would like it very much.” Pippa says, eyes glistening. Her hands find their way into Hecate’s once more. And Pippa is quite surprised and quite elated when Hecate leans in and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. She decides it feels better than the feeling you get when you wake up and suddenly realise it’s Christmas. It feels better than all her birthdays and every last day of school before a half term.

She decides it’s better than magic. Or maybe it is magic. After all, she can still feel her magic dancing beneath her skin and forming a whirlpool in her stomach, even now. It’s grown stronger and feels positively frantic with every touch they share. It keeps her warmer than her mittens could have for definite. She made the right decision there then. 

Yes, Pippa thinks. _This_ is magic.


End file.
